


Pathetic

by Manadrite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor isn’t Dumb, High School AU, M/M, Markus is a Disaster Bi™️, North and Josh are Loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manadrite/pseuds/Manadrite
Summary: A birthday present to Jui, my lovely internet wife that deserves all the love <3Still working on a dirty side ;)I hope you have the best day!Enjoy this shitty HS AU 💕





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jui_Imouto_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jui_Imouto_Chan/gifts).



> Jui you’ve become such a large part of my life in the time I’ve known you, everyday I question why you still talk to me when there’s so many cool people around you, but really I can’t thank you enough. I hope we can celebrate your next birthday together too <3

The familiar warmth in Markus’ chest swelled as a pale brunet walked by, loose curls stroking his skin as he shifted his books in his arms, talking quietly with another boy who was mentioning something about pigeons.

 

A small smile tilted his lips, to which the girl next to him rolled her eyes, “You’re pathetic.”

 

Markus flushed a little, standing up straight in embarrassment at being caught, again. 

 

The girl, North, raised an eyebrow and repeated, “You’re pathetic.”

 

“I’m not,” He protested, offense weak in his tone.

 

“It’s a little pathetic,” Josh smiles sympathetically, pulling his books out of the locker, “You’re always staring at him, I think even he noticed.”

 

“He has?” Markus startled before realizing his mistake.

 

The two who usually bickered smiled twin Cheshire grins at him, seemingly to bond in his misery.

 

“Shut up,” He grumbled.

 

“Dude,” Josh valiantly tried to bite down his grin, “Just ask him out.”

 

“I can’t just do that, he probably doesn’t even know my name,” Markus sighed miserably.

 

“Markus, you are literally in every sports team, every art club, the student council president,  _ and  _ the known graffiti artist. Who the fuck doesn’t know you?” North put eloquently.

 

“The police?” Josh offered.

 

“Okay you got me there.”

 

Markus ignored them, glancing over to where Connor was still talking to bird person, quickly looking away when their eyes met.

 

“Pathetic,” Josh and North deadpanned at him together.

 

“Markus, I didn’t think you’d ever be so attracted by a nerd, christ, I can see you drooling from here.”

 

“He’s not a nerd,” Markus protested, wiping his face discreetly just in case he did drool, “He broke Gavin Reed’s nose last week.”

 

“Markus, honey, he does math willingly in his free time, don’t let your crush blind you,” North smirked up at him.

 

“It’s not so bad to be a nerd,” Josh placated, “It’s a very respectful lifestyle,” He paused, “A jock like you could learn from it.”

 

“ _ Jock _ ?” Markus startled, “I’m not  _ just  _ in sports!”

 

“It sounds like a better love story, the hunky jock falls for the nerdy twink,” The short girl spoke over him, looking at Josh with approval.

 

“ _ Twink _ ? North, you can’t just call people twinks!”

 

“Normally I would agree,” The dark skinned boy shrugged, “But in Anderson’s case? It’s kind of true.”

 

“Oh shit,” North laughed loudly, “He’s a nerdy twink and the son of the lieutenant! That’s even better considering you’re a jock daddy with the hobby of doing graffiti.”

 

“Shut up,” Markus hissed, face slowly burning a bright red.

 

The bell rang, startling all three of them.

 

“Fucking Calculus,” North swore, grabbing her book grumpily.

 

“I wish I could just skip to History,” Josh sighed, shifting his bag as they began to walk.

 

“Nerd,” She huffed without any heat in her voice.

 

“Ass,” He shot back.

 

“Least I have one,” She smirked.

 

Markus rolled his eyes at them, consciously making himself slow down to not feed their teasing.

 

It was the only class he had with Connor, 

 

He was allowed to be a little eager.

 

He’d work on his phrasing later.

 

North and Josh continued bickering right until they walked into class, freezing and looking at Connor with absolutely no tact.

 

The brunet raised an eyebrow back from where he was actually reading his calculus book.

 

Markus glared at them and they smiled at him, Josh clapping him on the back, North smacking his back encouragingly.

 

When Simon wasn’t too sick for school, he was dumping both of them on him.

 

Connor’s big brown eyes looked at him questioningly as he slid down next to him, smiling sheepishly.

 

He could feel his friends eyes on him, but he didn’t give them the pleasure of a reaction.

 

“Hi,” He said lamely.

 

That made the brunet’s lips twitch at least, “Hello, Markus.”

 

“You know me?” His voice wavered a bit in surprise, flush once again creeping up his face.

 

“It’s hard not to know  _ the  _ Markus Manfred, all around local hero,” His voice was both soft and raspy at once, comforting in his matter of fact tone.

 

“I’m n-not, um, that, I just do… stuff.”

 

“Stuff,” Connor repeated, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Uh yeah, stuff, that, um, no one else really does.”

 

“How noble.”

 

Markus smiled, embarrassed at his lack of usual wit, but encouraged by the lack of being hit in the face with a book.

 

“I was…” He took a small breath, ignoring the eyes practically driving holes into him, “Hoping maybe you could be apart of my… stuff?”

 

“Are you asking to do me?” Connor raised an eyebrow.

 

“That’s not what I meant!” Markus turned a cherry red pausing in his flailings as Connor laughed softly, the sound making his misery worth it, to an extent.

 

“I wanted to ask you out but you’re making it very hard.”

 

“You and your friends don’t talk very quiet,” Connor shrugged, “I wasn’t really expecting you to talk to me so soon, but to each their own.”

 

The heterochromatic boy sighed, “Then with the last of my dignity, I ask if you’d like to go on a date with me.”

 

The brunet looked at him for a moment, warm chocolate eyes serious, mouth pinched together as he evaluated what was likely a pathetic sight.

 

“I would very much enjoy that,” He said finally.

 

“Really?” Markus blinked before clearing his throat, “I- um, really?”

 

Connor smiled again, a little tilt of his mouth that did things to his heart, “Yes, but I don’t recommend letting my father know of your side activities, Ra9.”

 

Markus paled, “You know about that?”

 

“Your friends,” Connor raised an eyebrow, “Don’t talk very quietly.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Happy birthday, lovely~


End file.
